Find Yourself
by Heavenlygirl4ever
Summary: Kate and Sawyer's past come back to haunt them, will they be able to overcome it and become stronger as a couple? Some fluff, mostly angsty, though. Please Review!


Hi! I hope you like this random Skate oneshot. Lyrics are from Brad Paisley's song Find Yourself. This week has been crazy, because of proficiencies. Anyway enjoy, Please, please review!

Summary: Kate and Sawyer's past issues come up to haunt them, Can they overcome it and become stronger as a couple?

**Disclaimer: I don't own lost, I just borrowed Kate, Sawyer, and some of the flashback idea from "I do" for Kate's flashback**

* * *

**When you find yourself  
In some far off place,  
And it causes you  
To rethink some things.  
You start to sense  
That slowly you're becoming someone else  
And then you find yourself.**

Sawyer was sitting on the sand thinking. Why did he love Kate so much? He never was one to settle down with a girl for very long. He was meant to be a loner. He never let anybody get close to him, for fear he would get hurt like she hurt him. He vowed that he would never get that close to a woman again, but he couldn't help it with Kate. She made him a different person. She was so special from all the rest. He and Kate were so alike it was scary.

**When you meet the one  
You've been waiting for,  
And she's everything  
That you want and more,  
You look at her  
And you finally start  
To live for someone else.  
And then you find yourself;  
That's when you find yourself.**

_ Cathy went up to Sawyer slowly. What is it babe? He asked. She sat down next to him on the couch. She couldn't find the right way to say this, so she just let it slip out. I love him, she said softly. He looked into her her eyes with a shocked look on her face. He knew he shouldn't have been so surprised by it, because he knew something was up. She had been acting weird for a while, but he still chose to ignore it. I love Garrett, Sawyer. "I was going to tell you sooner, but I just couldn't face you". "I didn't want to hurt you". For how long, he sad sadly. About six months she finished. Sawyer was waiting for himself to go into a rage , but he couldn't, he couldn't seem to do or say anything. "I loved you so much, Cathy, didn't you see that?", he said almost pleadingly. He was so hurt, he almost wanted to cry, but he didn't let himself. He just stormed out of the house. He loved her more than anything in the world. It had all been a lie._

She was sad and frustrated at the same time. She loved Sawyer, but couldn't understand him. He had this wall around him, that he wouldn't let anybody even close to. He must have gone through a lot. She had gone through her share of heartaches herself.

_ She was standing there trying to get ready for her wedding. She couldn't try to hide the fact much longer. She loved Kevin with all her heart, but she just couldn't stay in the same place for very long. She ran to him in the next room. Baby, I can't do this. What do you mean? he asked, confused. She started crying. I can't do this, she repeated. She then explained the whole thing to him. I love you so much, Kevin, don't ever think I didn't. I will always love you in my heart. I just can't stay in one place for to long, or he will find me. Can't we do anything? No Kevin, he wants to kill me. I don't want to involve you or anybody in your family. Give your mother the necklace back for me. I loved her Kevin. She was the mother I never had._

She walked to the beach, where she found Sawyer, intently watching the waves. Let's go, she said. Where? To the waterfall, she said softly. Hew followed her into the jungle, and headed to the waterfall. We need to talk, Sawyer. What about? You know what about. "I have been trying my best to talk to you, to get you to open up to me, why don't you let me get close to you"? He looked at her, pain filling his deep blue eyes. I love you James. She could see the deep hurt and anguish in his eyes. He sighed, and told her the story. Oh, Sawyer, she said after he finished. "You don't have to suffer anymore, Sawyer I love you, and I'll be here for you". "Okay, Kate, now it's your turn", he said a little relieved that he got it off his chest. She took a deep breathe with the same look of hurt in her eyes. "I had to hurt him Sawyer, I didn't want to" . She began her story. After she finished she began to relax a little. "I bet you looked beautiful in that wedding dress", he said smiling a little. Did you love him? he said seriously "Yes, very much, but I don't love him anymore Sawyer, the only one I love is you". She felt tears slowly cloud her vision, as Sawyer kiss her. Both Kate and Sawyer felt the relief and love that was in the kiss. She pulled away after a couple of seconds. Sawyer gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs. I love you freckles. I couldn't stand to be without you. I'll always be here for you. I love you too Sawyer, she said relieved. This was the first time she felt safe and loved in a long time.

**We go though life  
So sure of where we're heading,  
And then we wind up lost  
And it's the best thing that could happen.  
Sometimes when you lose your way  
It's really just as well.  
Because you find yourself;  
Yeah that's when you find yourself.**

* * *

Did you like it? Any ideas for a story or songfic, that you wouldn't mind me using? Constructive criticism is happily welcomed, Thank you for the reviews SassyLostie and Bonboni, they really help! 


End file.
